Love Ya Sis
by JackAttack733
Summary: Just a one shot of Two-Bit and his little sister. Please R&R love youuuu :D lulz


**Hey guys this is a One-Shot involving Two-Bit and his little sister. I had no clue what to name her, so I looked up popular girls names of the 60s or something like that. I named her Deborah idk why I think it just fit with the way im portraying her character. So her nickname is going to be Debbie. :D lulz idk why. Please no flames because I've had this idea for a while. Thanks :D Disclaimer: I don't own the Outsiders; I don't own FOBs songs I frequently quote. Sorry if Two-Bit is out of character, Im seriously trying my best. **

Two-Bit's P.O.V

Buck's party was probably one of the wildest ones I've ever been to. 4:30 in the morning, damn, I don't think I've ever spent that long drinking, goodbye Mr. Liver. I opened the front door to my house deciding that I would spend the night there. I'm bumming around the Curtis' too much; I don't want to be a bother. When I walked in I saw Debbie, my little sister, on the little couch by the T.V, her long rusty colored hair was sticking to her cheeks and pale face, her dull blue eyes she got from dad were red and puffy.

"Where have you been?!" she demanded.

"Since when do you care where I've been?" I asked her as I walked into the kitchen finding something to eat.

"Mommy isn't home yet, I'm worried," she squeezed her little doll she got for her birthday tightly against her chest, water from her eyes falling down her face.

"Oh, you haven't heard yet have you, I thought the cops came by already," I told her sadly.

"What?!" her eyes were full of concern.

"I don't know," I replied chuckling "You should see the look on your face." It was just too funny.

Huffing, she came up to me and smacked me with her doll.

"Hey, watch it," I warned her. "Aren't you a little old to be carrying a doll around, I thought you were eleven not six."

"Aren't you a little old to still be in school?" Ah a good old fashioned brother sister standoff.

"Aren't you a little old to still be sleeping in mom's bed?" I smiled, that always got to her.

"Aren't you a little ugly to be picking up so many girls?" Debbie smirked; I was defiantly rubbing off on this kid.

"Aren't you a little young to have a crush on Johnnycakes?"

She blushed up a storm; it was completely obvious heck even Johnny knew.

"Aren't you a little wimpy to be a guy?"

"Aren't you a little chubby to be eleven?"

I probably shouldn't have said that. The truth was mom spoiled her a little bit. I mean she wasn't fat, but she defiantly had a bit of meat to her.

"Hey I didn't mean that, I mean I uh . . . um. . . I uh," I tried to get the right words out.

"Whatever jerk," she was mad, instead of hitting me like she always does, she plopped her butt down on the couch and she put her head down.

I went into my room, and I sat down on my bed and realized I wasn't really that tired. I sat up for a little while longer thinking about where my old lady was and if she was okay. The phone started ringing, I didn't really feel like answering it, but it might have been something important.

"Hello," I answered

"Hey man," it was Dally "How 'bout you come down to Buck's I got a few good looking broads that are willing to . . . you know."

"Sure, I'll be there," I mean I wasn't tired and why not have some fun?

We hung up with each other without bothering to say goodbye. I put on my leather jacket; and put some extra grease in my hair.

"Where you going, I don't want to be alone again," my sister called out.

"I'm going to go have some fun at Buck's," I told her.

I was about to close the door, until I heard my name being called.

"Keith, you forgot this!" Debbie called out to me.

She threw me my car keys, and she gave me my switch blade, shining in the light of the room.

"You might need this to show her something shiny to distract her from your face," she stuck her tongue out at me.

Yeah, I was defiantly rubbing off on this kid.

**I had a lot of ways I wanted to end this. Lulz but I thought this was pretty cute. I know he was out of character you don't have to tell me that. SO yup please review it's the little greenish button under the story :D love yaaa. Please excuse any spelling/grammar mistakes. **


End file.
